


The Omega Initiative [ON HIATUS]

by Madeline_Carmen



Series: The Werewolf Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Carmen/pseuds/Madeline_Carmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issac McKnight was human.... Once. </p><p>Now he's a fledgling werewolf, living with more werewolves.</p><p>The problem? His mate's the one that turned him.</p><p>The second part to the problem? His mate's a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello....

There are certain things you should know about werewolves.

_**One:** There are three ranks in all; Alpha, Beta, and Omega._

_**Two:** Alphas are regarded in the highest order, then Betas; finally Omegas are the lowest of the low. To be born an Omega, you are then considered a thing to breed and use as a housewife._

_**Three:** Each of the ranks are kept apart until they are allowed to find a mate._

_**Four:** If you were not born a werewolf, however, you were turned; certain rules do not apply, such as three and five._

_**Five:** A born Omega, no matter what gender the Omega is, has the ability and the equipment to become pregnant. If an Omega was turned, they cannot become pregnant._

And......... That's where the problem starts.

The world has an abnormal amount of Betas, ("normies", as the clever Omegas call them) and turned werewolves are about as normal as a cheeseburger. Alphas are known as the world's biggest douchevags in general, and Omegas are submissive little pups that will lift their tail up for their mate even at the first sign of their Heat.

Well. That's the stereotype. 

Anyway, to our story. This story begins in New London, about thirty years from your normal time, with  a litle pup named Issac McKnight.

Issac was going home, as he was a normal human. But tonight, on October 31, it would be the last time he would head that direction. 

It would be the last time he would go home.

Because tonight, on October 31, he would become an Omega werewolf.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mum. _Mum_! You're breaking up! I'm going through a tunnel, I can't hear you!" Issac switched hands to hold his phone and to reposition the sack of groceries in his right arm. He had a baguette poking out of the paper grocery bag, and he searched his pocket for his apartment keys. He walked alone, as always, through the tunnel (his shortcut to the apartments) angling his head to position the phone between his head and his shoulder. "Mum--Listen, I'll--Mum, I'll call you later!--I love you! Look, I'm hanging up, love you! Bye!" He hung up the phone when he heard it.

The **growl**.

Issac froze, his eyes wide.

He patted his chest for his silver cross, but found that his throat was bare. He slowly kept on walking, keeping a normal pace. One thing he remembered from secondary school suddenly came up in his mind.

_If you hear a werewolf in the wolf-form, do not run. **Never** run from the wolf. They will view you as prey and will proceed to tear you apart. _

"....I can hear you." He said shakily. Fear and adrenaline pumped through his veins but he didn't run. He _couldn't_ run. "I can hear you, and I really don't want to drag this..... Out......." At the last word, a sharp exhale snorted on the back of his neck. He slowly turned to the horrifying creature behind him, his eyes  wide and filing with tears. He dropped his groceries and _screamed_.

 

The last thing he remembered about that night was a sharp pain in his left shoulder. 

Then everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oooh..." Azrael winced at the poor turned boy. "That's gotta hurt." She glanced at Draik Grenz, a Beta in the pack. She snuggled into her mate's arm, letting his scent wash over. Chase was an Alpha from Russia, and yet he had a very good grasp over English.

"Drop him off at the Ranking Center. Even if he's an Omega, he can't have kids." Azrael crouched near the unconscious boy. "And he doesn't look like the kind of Omega to simply roll over and be a  _good little house wife_." She said the last four words with thinly veiled contempt. Chase smirked. His Omega would never be a house wife, and if he ever raised a hand to her, she would make sure he was pushing daisies. She picked up the unconscious boy, and began to walk.

"Don't wait up." The other members of the pack followed her, as if she was the Alpha instead of Chase.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" _Ohhhhhh......_ " Issac groaned, putting a hand over his eyes. Bright lights flashed around him in an unknown area. He slowly sat up to see a brunette girl sitting in one of the chairs staring him down. She smirked while raising an eyebrow. 

"You're awake, huh? Took you long enough." She stood and walked over to him. She traced a cheek, and suddenly his eyes felt really heavy. "You're like me, aren't you." It wasn't a question. "You're an Omega." Pity flashed over her face for a second, then her face was back to the slightly feral look, gold shining in flecks in her irises. She leaned down to whisper in his ear before his eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

"I'm so sorry."

 


	3. Chapter 2

You wouldn't consider Azrael a religious girl. She hadn't been in a church in eight years; if you asked her about religion, she would simply laugh at you. However, in this situation, she couldn't help herself.

She slid into one of the pews of the cathedral, and placed her hands in front of her in prayer.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name... Please..." She glanced up, noticing that some old ladies weren't taking kindly to her wearing a hat while praying, "Help the new Omega. He's just a pup, and they can't assign him any boring, possessive Alpha. He needs someone that will truly care about him." She smiled to herself, touching the Ming Dynasty pendant around her throat. "Like Chase is for me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Issac nervously shifted around in his seat in the Ranking Center. A couple walked out of the office, the very pregnant Omega stroking his swollen belly in affection.

"MCKNIGHT!" Issac went into the office quickly, wanting the disappointment to be over quickly. The doctor aligned some papers on his desk, closed the door, and handed Issac a bottle of pills; he did this without saying a word. Issac's heart dropped. He knew what these pills were.

"Omega, huh?" The doctor nodded, then patted the new Omega on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be separated from the Alphas if you stay here. Even if you go into Heat, we'll take care of you." Issac shook his head; the doctor knew what he meant. He wasn't staying here.

He wouldn't stay here even if the bastard that bit him was here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Прекрасный кролик, ты здесь? Я не чувствую твой запах. Ответь мне, черт побери!" and "Любимый? Я дома. Я выходил помолится! [ _Beautiful rabbit? Are you here? I can not smell you. Answer me, damn it_!]" Chase called. He searched everywhere, even the closest closet. Nothing. He was worried she truly walked out.

"Любимый? Я дома. Я выходил помолится. [ _Love? I'm home. I was out praying_.]" She shrugged off her jacket, when Chase tackled her to the floor. He breathed in her scent deeply, as if he was afraid it was the last time he would have it in his nostrils. She sighed, and began petting his hair. She tugged his long hair hard enough for her Alpha to look up. She smiled at him. "Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Никогда. Даже не думай. Я всегда буду возвращаться домой. [ _I will never leave you. Never. There's no point. I always come home_.]" She nuzzled his cheek, and their lips met.

They didn't bother to close the door for their coupling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heat ravaged his body.

He couldn't breathe correctly; only shallow breaths entered and exited his lungs. Issac clutched his chest, silently weeping from the pain.

"Help...." He choked out. "Help me please..."

"Oi! You okay? Hey!" A female voice rang out, and it seemed to be coming closer. He knew that voice. That girl was in his room the night he was attacked. But that was three weeks ago, and he had been taking his pills.

"Oh, shit. Draik! Get some patches! He's in Heat, guys. We're taking him to our place."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please note that there will be explicit moments of heterosexuality, homosexuality, and possibly lesbianism. Jus' lettin' you know.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Smexi tiems!

 

This episode has explicit content. If you don't approve of gai sexytiems, then why are you reading this?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chris Grayson hated Mondays. He really did.

Especially when the night before, he went ape-shit and bit some poor bastard.

A very hot poor bastard, but a poor bastard, nonetheless.

He got that feeling about three weeks ago, and right now, you could throw him in a lava pit, and he would still feel this cold. A bone-chilling freeze that couldn't be cured, no matter how hard the pack healer tried. He stood, shaking hard and his teeth chattering. The witch doctor tried to have him lie down again, but Gray wouldn't have it.

" _I n-n-need-d-d t-to f-f-f-f-find-d m-m-my m-mate-te-te-te_." He stuttered from the cold. He ran out of the tent and onto the street.

His feet took him to where it wasn't cold. A three story house painted with miscellaneous splatters. He wasn't feeling so cold anymore....

......But lust flooded his systems, shutting down any logic. All that he wanted to do was engraved into his genetic code.

_Fuck. Mark. Make him **MINE.**_

He charged into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Issac was sitting in a tub of ice. The ice wasn't helping this fever, and the Russian man outside the bathroom was pacing in a hunter sort of way. The girl sitting on the toilet cover rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He's a Russian, and they do that. He's not any danger to you." She held up the thermometer and placed it under his tongue. She chuckled then. "You look so damn sexy with that flush on your face, it looks like you just has sex." A crash rang through the house, and Issac wasn't feeling hot. At all.

He was feeling horny.

Thoughts that weren't his own flooded his brain.

_Breed. Submit. Make me **YOURS.**_

He ran out of the bathroom, his boxer-briefs sticking to his thighs, and sprinted down the stairs. He saw a Native-American man--not a boy, but a MAN--in the middle of the living room. Their lips met in a fiery passion, and Issac didn't even realize that his underwear was freakishly tight. He tugged at the man's trousers, and undid the button on them. The man groaned in pleasure as the Omega palmed the Alpha's bulge through his jeans.

"...Off...." The man tugged at the soaked underwear, glaring at it as if it had offended him, "Take these _off_."

So Issac did.

They collapsed onto the floor, Issac on top of the man, chests touching. The man ravaged Issac's mouth, and ran his hands up and down the blonde's arms.

"...W-who are you...?" Issac stuttered out when the man suckled on a certain spot on his neck.

"....Grayson." That was all the responce he got before 'Grayson' stuck his hand down Issac's underwear and pulled out his dick. Issac mewled loudly and bucked into 'Grayson's' hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Azrael stared blankly at the mates that were going to defile the already defiled carpet. She smacked her lips, and pulled out her phone. "And this is my entertainment of the night. Let's put this baby on RedTube."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pup above him mewled louder when Grayson shoved a third finger inside him. He shoved the fingers in and out of the canal and hit the special spot that made the pup squeal. Grayson grinned. He sat up, so the pup rode the fingers hard and fast and long.

"You're so wet for me, aren't you, pup?" Grayson growled in his ear. The puppy clutched at his shoulders and wept.

"God, please.... I-I need..." The pup sobbed, writhing on the fingers. Grayson's smile grew at a feral rate.

"Whaddaya need, puppy? You need my knot? You need me to fuck your hole so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week? Is that it?"

The pup nodded quickly, crying at the feeling of emptiness inside him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Кролик? Почему ваш кровотечение из носа? [ _Rabbit? Why is your nose bleeding_?]" Chase asked her while staring at the two wolves coupling on the floor.

"Потому что у меня нет жизни, и я живу для порнографии. [ _Because I have no life, and I live for pornography._ ]" Azrael absentmindedly wiped her nose on her wrist, smearig the blood onto her arm; all the while she held her phone, recording the mating of the wolves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Issac rode Grayson hard, grinding his hips onto the engorged knot, trying to make it fit. Tears poured down his face, evidence of the sheer pleasure he was feeling. Grayson held his hips and slammed into him over....

......And _over_....

       ......And _**over**_.......

Until Issac was shrieking his release and clenching around Grayson, and somehow the knot was lodged inside Issac, stretching him impossiablly wide, keeping the seed that Grayson had spilled into him inside. He collapsed onto the taller man, and tried to dislodge himself from Grayson.....

He was _stuck_.

Manaic laughter filled and both men snapped their heads in the direction of Azrael, who had dropped her phone, and was pointing.

"YOU-YOU DON'T KNOW....! SWEET JESUS I CAN'T BREATHE OH GOD THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL.....! OH GOD...... " She finally calmed down, wiping away tears along the way. "Sweetheart, you're stuck on his dick until he comes again... Which, depending on the Alpha can take about..." She calculated the amount, ticking off her fingers in the process. "Five to seven different times. It also depends on the Heat." She laughed, waving away the horrified look on Issac's face. "Don't worry. When you've recovered, you'll be begging. TRUST ME, I've got an Omega in the family. Totes bitch for all."


	5. Chapter 4

"...Um..." Issac traced circles into his coffee cup, refusing to look Grayson in the eyes, "....What do we do now? I mean, do we get divorced; do we.... Get married; do we, oh, I don't know, settle down, have a couple dozen kids and be done with it; what do we do?" At the last question, he placed his coffee on the table of the coffee shop they were in, and made circles with his hands. "Y'see, I'm kind of new at this, and you slightly know how this works, so....?"

Grayson said nothing, but took a long drink of his mocha.

Issac sighed. This would take a while.

"We're mated. Either I leave my pack, or you disown your family--assuming that they're bigoted bastards that can't deal with the fact that their son is a werewolf."

"....." Issac flushed. "I'll join your pack."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.... _Blood_....

    ..... _Screams_....

         ..... _Bodies on the ground_.....

              ...... ** _Carson!_**......

" ** _Carson!_** " Alexander shot up in the bed, one hand on his mouth, and another clutching his chest in fear. Tears poured down his cheeks, falling from his sightless eyes. Carson sat up as well, and hugged the Seer. The blond wiped Alexander's tears away.

"What happened? What did you see?" Carson asked gently, not pressing when Alexander shook his head quickly.

"I--I can't...." The brunette hiccuped. "Y-You.... You're...." Alex buried his head into Carson's chest.

"We'll go to Azrael's. You can talk to her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I swear to god, Alex, if you don't tell me what's important at 3 _IN THE MORNING_ , I will make sure that you find out what happens when you do--" Her eyes were awake after what Carson said.

"Holy shit, what happened!?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Blind me, erase what was.... Stillborn, I have become...." Azrael breathed, pouring a cup of coffee. Again. "Now. I'm assuming that the vision was bad."

"It was a war zone--literally!" Alex told her, just as Issac and Grayson walked in.

"Who's this?" Issac asked, gesturing to Alexander and Carson.

"Alexander Titan and Carson Smith. The resident psychics." Azrael held a hand to the side of her face, making a pseudo-wall, "They owe me..." She stage whispered.

"...I see. I'll just be upstairs. With Grayson." Issac spoke. Azrael smirked.

"Well, when you're done fucking, I'll introduce you to the group." Issac blushed furiously, but took Grayson's hand and led him upstairs.

"They just mated."

"Oh. How many times?"

"Nine times. Looks like Shark-Boy gots some energy in that monster dick of his." Azrael smirked as she sipped her coffee.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Issac held his hands out sheepishly. "Well. Here's the 'hobbit-hole' that I'm staying in." He began to grab some of his clothes that lay on the floor and tossed them into a hamper. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't--" He was cut off by Grayson pouncing on him, causing both of them to land on his bed.

"I really don't care about the mess. I just wanna do something." Grayson whispered against Issac's ear. "I really wanna worship your body." Issac gulped audibly.

"We just had sex an hour ago..... " He whimpered, "And my ass hurts....."

"Don't worry pup," Grayson glanced up at the blond and smirked, "I'll take care of you." Issac gasped as Grayson sucked a hickey onto his throat, a mark of ownership that wasn't a bite.

"God, I love the way you smell...... Like lavender and smoke........" Grayson breathed, hoisting Issac upon his lap.

"You smell like leather and citrus...." Issac whispered back, running his fingers through the Native American's hair. "I love that combination.... "

"I.... Really.... Wanna...... Rim you...."

"WHAT." Issac shoved back to look at Grayson. "And WHAT, pray tell, do you mean by THAT?"

"Lick your hole."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy...?"

"BECAUSE OF REASONS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Taylor Lautner (whom I imagine playing Grayson) acting like a child is fun.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Azrael is American. I will also be making references to Teen Wolf, Supernatural, and maybe Star Trek. (I have to have Chase yell "MOVE MOVE MOVE I KIN DO ZAT!" and "YEES, KEPTIN!") Also, I love the different ways people say "status." Americans say "STA-tus", while the British say "STAY-tus". It amuses me. AND. AND AND AND. Issac has no clue of Chase's rank so that's why I put that.

"Meow."

"Stop."

"Meow."

"Please stop."

"MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW--"

"AZRAEL, IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON."

"Why you quotin' Robin Hood, boo?"

Chase promptly entered the room. "Hello, подсолнечник [Sunflower]." The man kissed the girl's head lovingly.

"Hey, Chase-love." The couple nuzzled noses for a bit before Chase placed himself at Azrael's feet, allowing her to mess with his hair. Issac thought that the girl seemed rather protective of her mate. He didn't know the Russian's status as a werewolf, so he assumed that Chase was at least a Beta.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo........" Azrael dragged the syllable out farther than it should have been stretched. "What to do about yo' man?" Issac blushed.

"I... I still need to tell my parents about him.... And my new status." (A/N: lawls. stay-tus.) Issac shuddered. "Daddy's not going to be pleased." Azrael did a double-take.

"At what? The fact that you're gay? Because the fact that you call your father 'Daddy' just gives me all SORTS of shit." Issac glared.

"No. At the factor of my quote on quote 'man'," Enter quotation gesture from Issac, "is a werewolf. He's a.... _comment dites-vous_.... fossilized bigot...... Why are you laughing?"

Azrael wiped a tear of mirth from her eye. "Because you said it so cutely! I couldn't help it!" She clasped her hands under her chin, with a sigh. "You're just a puppy, and it's so cute!"

Issac blushed, but rolled his eyes. His mindset on Grayson was.... Interesting. On one hand, he knew absolutely nothing about the Native American, yet on the other, he knew everything. He knew that Grayson had a sweet tooth, and that he smelt of citrus and leather. He knew that he wanted Grayson to be an amazing father for pups he would never have.

"Well. I'm off." Issac stood, and began to walk to the door.

"Where you goin'?" Draik asked. (He had been in Moscow for a while, and so just met Issac formally.)

"To talk to my family."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, darling, where have you been! I've been worried sick!" Abigail McKnight hugged her son tightly, as if she couldn't believe that he was gone.

"I've been.... " How would she react? With rage? Anger? Disownment? He didn't want to know. ".... Out and about."

His father rolled his eyes. "Really? Is that what the kids call it?"

"No, Papa. Listen. I have to tell you something."

"Is it that you're gay?" His mother interjected. "Because if it is, we already know." Issac flushed.

"No, Mummy. There's.... Something else..." He began to wring his hands.

"Is it the fact that you got Turned? Because I really don't care." His father sighed. Issac straightened to an insane degree.

"How do you--"

"A man called yesterday. A man named.... What was his name, darling?" His father nudged his wife's arm gently. Abigail pursed her lips in thought.

"Um... Oh!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "It was Draik! Draik Something, I'm not sure. He sounded German."

Issac narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust that Beta.

"Well. Um. Mummy, Papa, I really _must_ be going now. To my Pack. As I am now a Were. Sooooo...." Issac waved nervously as he ran out the door. " _Bye!_ "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "Now, remember, Alex. We shifted the furniture around, so I'll help you about the house, okay?" Carson held the Seer's hand as he helped him up the steps.

"Just in the living room, right?"

"Of course...." Carson trailed off as he viewed a man sitting on their couch. His legs were crossed and a glass of brandy was held in his claws.

"Carson? What's wrong?" Alex's dull eyes flickered around the room, trying to locate a sound.

Carson gently pushed Alexander behind him, and glared at the man on the couch. The man smirked and his canines gleamed in the reflected sunlight.

"Oh, don't be like that. I just want my fortune told." He gestured to Alex, "That's what you do, right?"

"..No..." Alex's voice was shaking, his fists clutching Carson's jacket tightly. "I just recieve visions from Apollo. That's all...." Alex closed his blind eyes tightly. "Don't hurt Carson."

"Terrence, I swear to god."

Alex's eyes shot open, though in hindsight, the gesture was futile. Carson stared at the brunet glaring at the man on the couch. His eyes gleamed gold at the man, and the boy promptly (with bravery that neither Carson nor Alexander had) began to _pull_ on the man's right ear.

"Be. _Niiiiiiiiiice_ to people that are easily scared."

 "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, _owowowow._ " The man placed his brandy on the coffee table and tugged on the boy's wrist. "Darling, sweetie, my love, angel, that _hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtssssssssss_ ~"

"Quit whining. It was your idea to break into some poor unsuspecting psychic's house, and scare the shit out of them." The boy dropped 'Terrence', and held out his hand to Carson. "Hi. I'm Dameon, and this shithead of a lover is Terrence. I love him, but he's kind of a moron."

Carson took his hand. "I'm Carson. This is Alexander. And... How did you get in?"

"It's better to not ask questions."


End file.
